Another world
by yuisawada
Summary: Naruto yang merupakan murid sekolah Konoha harus ditarik ke dunia lain yang sebenarnya dirinya anak bungsu Klan Gremory, dan harus hidup di dunia yang hampir 180 derajat berbeda dengan dunia sebelumnya. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Another World

Genre: Action, Fantasy, Magic, Romance, Supranatural

Pair: Naruto

Crossover HighSchool DxD x Naruto

Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya, cuma meminjam tokohnya

Summary: Naruto yang merupakan murid sekolah Konoha harus ditarik ke dunia lain yang sebenarnya dirinya anak bungsu Klan Gremory, dan harus hidup di dunia yang hampir 180 derajat berbeda dengan dunia sebelumnya

* * *

Chapter 1

Konoha High School

Ruang OSIS

"Baiklah terima kasih Hinata untuk laporannya." ucap ketua OSIS bernama Haruno Sakura

"Sa..sama-sama Sakura- _chan_." ucap bagian Keuangan bernama Hyuuga Hinata

"Nah Sasuke- _kun_ bagai-"

"Yo Kaichou, apa kau punya handuk." ucap laki-laki brenama Uzumaki Naruto yang seenak jidatnya memotong ucapan ketua OSIS dan masuk ke ruang OSIS yang dirinya bukan anggota OSIS

"Kali ini apa yang kau lakukan Naruto." ucap Sakura yang selalu emosi jika bertemu dengan si rambut merah tersebut

"HHmm.. begini."

Flashback

Kolam renang sekolah

"Hhh... jika begini kita tidak bisa mengisi kolam renang." ucap siswa A

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Siswi B

"Mau gimana lagi kita harus menggunakan cara manual." ucap siswi C

"Haa... Naruto- _san_. bisa kau bantu kami." ucap siswa E

Naruto yang melihat para siswi dan siswa yang kesusahan langusng mendekat dan menolong mereka dengan memutar kepala kran air hingga terlepas membuat air yang keluar dari selang keluar dengan derasnya dan membuat sulit utuk dikendalikan meyebabkan semua yang disitu basah termasuk Naruto

flashback end

"Nah begitu lah kejadian." balas Naruto santai

"Hei Naruto- _san_ bisa kau kurangi sifat cuek mu itu." ucap bagian kedisiplinan bernama Hyuuga Neji

"Kalau itu tergantung." balas Naruto membuat Neji kesal dengan sosok di depannya ini. "Nah _Kaichou_ bisa ku pinjam handuk." tambahnya , Sakura pun lengsung menyerahkan handuk miliknya

"Silahkan." balas Sakura yang emosinya bisa meledak jika makhluk berambut merahnya membuat kesal dirinya sedikit lagi

"Seperti biasa wangi cherry handuk milikmu, Sakura- _Kaichou_." bisik Naruto yang lalu meninggalkan ruang OSIS, dan setelah Naruto meninggalkan ruang OSIS, Sakura langsung mengumpat bahkan mengutuk makhluk berambut merah yang sikapya seenak jidatnya

Sakura POV

Perkenalkan Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku adalah Ketua OSIS, Katua Karate dan juga Ketua klub renang di sekolah kalanagan atas Konoha High School. Sekolah yang tenang dan bahkan para murid yang selalu bersemangat membuat sekolah ini selalu bisa memenangkan setiap perlombaan, walau begitu ada satu siswa yang selalu membuat ku emosi. Seorang siswa berambut merah dengan sikap seenak jidatnya bahkan bisa dipastikan dirinya sekarang sedang membolos dan tiduran di atap sekolah." ucapku sambil membuka pintu atap sekolah dengan kasar dan mendekati sosok berambut merah

"NNgghh..." ucapnya

"Kau membolos lagi ya Na-Ru-To." ucapku penuh dengan emosi

Namikaze Naruto sosok yang selalu membuat ku emosi, sosok yang suka seenak jidatnya, sosok yang terlalu cuek bahkan dirinya merasa hidupnya membosankan, walau itu juga tidak salah. Aku bertemu dengan ocah ini sejak umurku 6 tahun, dan juga dirinya orang pertama yang mengalahkan ku dibidang Karate, bukan cuma itu sejak bersama dirinya aku selalu menjadi peringkat dua bahkan aku yang awalnya disebut wanita teranggun akan menjadi wanita yang seperti hewan bhuas jika berhadapan dengan sosok yang sedang tidur ini.

"Kali ini merah muda ya, Sakura- _kaichou_." ucap dirinya melihat celana dalamku seenaknya

"KKKyyaa... dasar mesum." teriak ku smabil mundur beberapa langkah

"Bukannya Sakura-Kaichou yang berdiri diatas kepala ku." ucapnya cuek

"Ta..tapi kau tidak perlu melihatnya juga kan." balasku yang emosi

"Jadi ada apa menemuiku." balas dirinya yang bangun dari tidurnya walau sekarang posisi dia duduk

"Sudah jelas menyuruhmu ke kelas." balasku

"Hhh... aku menolak." ucapnya yang kembali tidur bahkan sekarang merubah posisinya menjadi miring ke kanan dan kembali membuat ku emosi

'Akan ku hajar bocah ini.' Ucapku dalam hati dan diriku langsung berlari kearahnya untuk menghajar wajahnya.

BBRRUUUKKK...

'Tinjuanku pasti membuat wajah sombongnya luka parah.' ucapku tersenyum dalam hati, tapi sayang hal itu gagl karena dirinya bisa menahan tinjuku bahkan hanya memakal lengan satu dan sukses membuatku semakin emosi

"Apa kau tidak ada kegiatan yang lain Sakura- _Kaichou_ dan bukannya kau juga sekarang sedang membolos jika bersama ku." ucapnya membuat wajahku mendidih karena emosi.

Sakura POV End

'UUuggghhhh...dasar mesum, bodoh, rendahan, idiot uughhh...' batin Sakura emosi

Flashback

"HHooo... kau baru datang Naruto, Fukujima- _sensei_ baru saja keluar." ucap siswa A

"Ya tadi aku bertemu dan berkonseling soal ketidak masukanku ke kelasnya." ucap Naruto

"Apa nya yang kau konseling, kau cuma meminta maaf dan akan membantunya mengoreksi hasil pekerjaan siswa." ucap Sakura yang melewati Naruto

"Baik..baik _Kaichou-ni_." ucap Naruto

"Jangan menyebutku begitu dasar SIALAAN..." teriak Sakura

Flashback end

"Sakura- _chan_ bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama hari ini." ucap Sasuke

"A...ano aku-"

"Hari ini Sakura pulang denganku." ucap Naruto memotong ucapan Sakura

"Haa... sej. e...ehh...tung..tunggu." ucap Sakura yang langsung ditarik pulang oleh Naruto

"Hei..hei.. apa maksudmu?" ucap Sakura

"Hhh... dasar tadi paman menelpon ku untuk mengantar mu pulang." ucap Naruto

"Papa? kenapa dia tidak menelpon ku malah menelpon mu." ucap Sakura

"Ponsel mu mati, makanya jangan terlalu sibuk _ni-san."_ ucap Naruto sambil menyalakan motor miliknya

"AAkkkhhh... jangan menyebut ku begitu SIALAAN..." teriak Sakura

Naruto mengantar Sakura pulang kerumahnya selama perjalanan pulang kedua sosok tersebut tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, Sakura yang memang awalnya suka berisik, memulai pembicaraan mereka

"A..ano Naruto." ucap Sakura

"Hm." balas Naruto

"Kenapa kau berubah?" tanya Sakura

"Apa maksudmu." jawab Naruto

"Dengan dirimu yang sekarang kau bisa menjadi ketua OSIS, masuk disekolah internasional bahkan bisa masuk seluruh ekstrakulikuler." ucap Sakura

'Mana bisa ku kasih tahu jika alasanku seperti supaya bisa dekat dengan mu bodoh.' batin Naruto

"Hei jawab." ucap Sakura

"Tidak ada alasan kok." balas Naruto

"Bodoh." gumam Sakura

Sesampainya dirumah Sakura, sang ayah langsung memeluk sang putri dikarenakan memang ang ayah baru saja pulang sehabis berlibur bersama ayah dari Naruto, ya walau sebetulnya ayah Naruto melakukan pekerjaan dengan rakan bisnisnya di Hawaii.

"Nah baiklah aku pulang." ucap Naruto yang langsung melajukan motornya

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto langsung disambut oleh sang ayah dengan cara dipeluknya dan Naruto merasa jijik dengan hal tersebut bukannya apa sifat sang ayah yang terlalu mengandalkan dirinya membuatnya kesal, seperti sekarang sang ayah meengek kepada dirinya supaya besok ikut dalam rapat dengan delegasinya yang datang dari Itali

"Ayolah Naruto, ayah mohon." ucap sang ayah kepada putra

"Sudahlah, kau benar-benar mempermalukan keluarga kita dengan sikapmu dan disini ada Kurama juga Naruko kenapa harus aku." ucap balik Naruto

"Kurama orangnya kasar, kalau Naruko dia harus ikut les piano. Karena itu ayah-"

"Tidak dan cukup merengek seperti bayi." balas Naruto yang memotong ucapan Minato dan pergi dari rumahnya.

"NARUTOOO..." teriak Minato

"Hhhh... seperti biasa _oyaji_ terlalu mengandalkannya." ucap Kurama yang berdiri disebelah Minato

"Ck, aku tidak mau mendengar dari anak pembangkang seperti mu." balas Minato sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baik-baik, emmm jadi bagaiman selanjutnya." ucap Kurama

"Hhh... semua tergantung kepada orang itu." ucap Minato

"Kau mendidik dan membesarkannya, bahkan memanjakannya, kenapa kau tidak mengasih tahu yang sebenarnya." ucap Naruko

"Kalian berdua sama saja, aku sudah menganggap Naruto seperti anakku sendiri." ucap Minato yang matanya penuh dengan air matanya

"Hhhh... jika ibu melihat hal ini dari _sana_ , dia akan menyesal menikah dengan mu, _oyaji_." ucap Kurama

"Huuu.. kau benar-benar kejam Kurama Hiks...hiks..." ucap Minato

'Hhhh... dasar menyebalkan.' ucap Batin Kurama dan Naruko bersama

* * *

Taman Konoha.

"Dasar selalu saja begitu, lagipula sampai sekarang aku masih belum mengerti kenapa cuma aku yang mewarisi rambut dari _kaa-san_ , ya walau aku menyukainya tapi setiap aku bertanya semua selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hhhh... dasar menyebalkan." ucap Naruto sambil menendang kaleng minum dan masuk ke tempat sampah. 'Hhh... bahkan ke akuratan tendanganku lebih baik dari sih alis tebal yang selalu manjadi Ace di klub sepak bola.' tambah batinnya

Naruto yang memutuskan untuk duduk dikursi taman langsung memandangi bintang di langit. "Hah?" ucapnya saat melihat bayangan hitam terbang dilangit, tapi Naruto hanya memikir logis, dengan mengira itu burung atau kelelawar. "Lebih ku pulang." ucap Naruto yang kembali ke rumah dan berharap sang ayah sudah tertidur jika tidak bisa dijamin malam ini dia harus merelakan bajunya basah dnegan air mata sang ayah.

"Ne jadi dia yang dimaksud." ucap sosok diatas dahan.

"KIta cukup melakukan pengawasan jadi bisa kau simpan senjatamu." ucap sosok disebelahnya

"Ugh.. padahal aku ingin mengetesnya." balas sosok yang mengeluarkanm\ tombak bercahaya

"Katakan itu setelah kita diberi izin untuk membunuh dan lebih baik kita kembali dan melaporkan kepadanya." ucap sosok disebelahnya

Naruto yang sampai rumahnya masuk dengan perlahan-lahan sambil tetap waspada melihat keadaan sekitar. "Jika kau melakukan hal itu, kau sudah seperti pencuri _baka-otouto_." ucap Kurama melihat tajam kepada Naruto

"He he he, begitu ya habisnya jika _tou-san_ , itu akan merepotkan bukan." ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya

"Terserah, lebih baik kau tidur dan oh iya _baka-otouto_ tadi Sakura menelpon bahwa helm milikmu tertinggal saat kau langsung pulang sehabis mengantarnya." ucap Kurama

"Oh begitu baik lah lagipula beosk juga bertemu." ucap Naruto

"Dasar, kau harus lebih memahami perasaan perempuan." gumam Kurama

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu.?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak dan panggil aku dengan sopan dasar _BAKA_OTOUTO._ " teriak Kurama

Kamar Naruto.

"Kuharap besok akan lebih menyenangkan dan apa yang digumamkan sih _kitsune_ tadi ya, ah sudahlah labih baik ku tidur." ucap Naruto dan menutup matanya untuk esok

* * *

Ah maaf mungkin ceritanya jelek ya baru pertama buat si hehehehe...

Ok Yui Out, da dah


	2. Chapter 2

Another World

Genre: Action, Fantasy, Magic, Romance, Supranatural

Pair: Naruto

Crossover HighSchool DxD x Naruto

Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya, cuma meminjam tokohnya

Summary: Naruto yang merupakan murid sekolah Konoha harus ditarik ke dunia lain yang sebenarnya dirinya anak bungsu Klan Gremory, dan harus hidup di dunia yang hampir 180 derajat berbeda dengan dunia sebelumnya

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hhh... kenapa bisa jadi begini si." ucap Naruto yang hanya bisa pundung melihat sang kakak perempuannya bertengkar dengan kakak laki-laki yang masih saja menolak suaminya

"sudah cukup _nii-sama_ aku tidak sudi menyerahkan keperawananku kepada nya walau dia sudah menjadi suamiku." ucap sang kakak perempuan bernama Gremory Rias

"Kau sudah menjadi istrinya Rias, kau harus menurut kepada suamimu.' balas sang kakak laki-laki bernama Gremory Sirzech

Sedangkan, Naruto masih saja menikmati makan malam disuasana yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak kondusif, 'Hhhh... kalau tahu begini mending ku ikut Sakura sebelumnya ke taman bermain daripada tinggal di tempat keluarga kandung ku yang sekarang.' Batin Naruto hanya bisa pasrah melihat kedua kakaknya saling adu argument

"Ne Naruto, kau pilih siapa?" ucap Rias

"Hah?" balas Naruto

"Saya atau Rias, kau dukung siapa?" ucap Sirzech

"Yang mana saja, aku tidak peduli dan aku belum melihat kakak ipar ku." balas Naruto

"Hoo... jadi kau mau melihat kakak ipar mu Naruto baik kalau begitu besok kau ikut _nii-sama_." ucap Sirzech dengan senyum penuh arti

"Tidak, aku akan membawa Naruto kedunia atas." balas Rias

'Hhhh... entah kenapa keluargaku yang sebelumnya lebih bersikap dewasa dan manusiawi.' batin Naruto yang sudah pasrah melihat kedua kakaknya. 'Oh, iya mereka ini iblis ya. Hhhh... ini akan merepotkan.' tambahnya

Flashback

"Aku pulang." ucap Naruto

"Oh selamat datang Naruto dan segera ganti baju mu." ucap Naruko mendorong Naruto ke kamarnya

'Tidak biasa, ada apa ya." tanya Naruto dalam hati melihat kakak perempuannya yang biasa bersikap dewasa menjadi ke kanakkan

Bahkan Naruko memilihkan baju untuk Naruto, "Ne Naruto, kau akan datang berkunjung ke sini lagi kan." gumam Naruko

"Ha! kau bilang apa Naru- _nee_." ucap Naruto

"Ah bukan apa-apa kok hehehe..." balas Naruko walau matanya tersirat kesedihan

Setelah selesai Naruto dan Naruko menuju ke ruang tamu mereka disana ada tamu yang tidak Naruto kenal, yang satu pria yang satunya wanita bahkan umurnya bisa Naruto prediksi hanya sekitar 30 tahunan. "Oi _baka-Otouto_ cepat duduk sampai kapan kau menjadi patung dan menghalangi pintu." ucap Kurama

"Ck, dan siapa mereka." balas Naruto yang duduk disebelah Naruko

"Perkenalkan kami dari keluarga Gremory, ingin menjemput anda, Gremory Naruto- _san_." ucap sang pria.

"Hah!" balas Naruto

Minato pun menceritakan bahwa Naruto bukan anak dari dirinya dan Kushina, Naruto ditemukan bersama sosok iblis yang terluka parah, Minato dan Kushina pun merawat keduanya, sangnya iblis yang membawa Naruto harus meninggal karena lukanya yang cukup parah, sedangkan Naruto sendiri dirawat oleh keluarga Namikaze walau hanya sampai umur 6 tahun, disaat-saat terakhirnya Kushina bahagia telah merawat Naruto, Kushina sendiri menderita penyakit gagal jantung.

"Hhhh... jadi aku anak siapa?." ucap Naruto

"Kau anak kami Naruto- _san_." ucap sang pria

"Hhhh... jangan bercanda SIALAAN. Sampai kapanpun nama ku NAMIKAZE NARUTO." bentak Naruto tidak menerima dan segera masuk ke kamarnya walau saat itu juga Naruko mengejarnya

"Sudah ku duga kalau ini mendadak." Ucap Kurama

"Bagitu, maaf ya." ucap sang pria

"Tidak apa-apa kok cepat atau lambat dia juga harus tahu." ucap Minato

"Seandainya ada Rias, pasti dia akan membujuknya." ucap sang wanita

"Rias?" ucap Kurama

"Dia seumuran dengan Naruko, ya dan dia juga yang paling ingin bertemu Naruto." ucap sang wanita

"Baiklah kalau begitu besok aku kami akan kembali." ucap sang pria

"Kalau begitu hati-hati Lord dan queen Gremory." ucap Minato

Kamar Naruto

"Naru." ucap Naruko sambil membuka pintu kamar Naruto

"Oh Naruko- _nee_." balas Naruto sambil mengusap matanya dengan kasar

"Kau menangis?" tanya Naruko dengan berjalan mendekati Naruto

"Ti..tidak kok." balas Naruto

"Hei Naru, apa kau akan kembali ke tempatmu yang sebenarnya." ucap Naruko sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak Naruto

"Aku tidak tahu." balas Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Naruko yang melihat sang adik langsung mencangkup kedua pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. "Dengar ya Naru sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menjadi kakakmu dan ini akan tetap menjadi keluargamu. Aku juga selalu menunggu mu pulang, karena aku tidak suka melihat adikku sedih, karena Naruto yang ku kenal tidak akan merasa sedih atau pun terguncang karena ini. Naruto yang ku kenal adalah anak kuat, dia akan melakukan apapun yang ingin dia lakukan, dia juga anak yang keras kepala dan berani bukannya anak cengeng seperti ini." ucap Naruko kepada sang adik

Keesokan harinya sama seperti sebelumnya lord Gremory bersama sang istri sudah menunggu Naruto, Naruto yang melihat kedua orang tua kandungnya hanya menghela dan beralih kepada Naruko yang tersenyum. Melihat sang kakak Naruto tidak mau ada masalah lagi

"Baiklah malam ini aku akan segera membereskan pakaianku dan aku akan ikut dengan kalian Gremory- _san_." ucap Naruto yang segera masuk ke kamarnya

"Kau tenang saja, soal Sakura biar _aniki_ yang tampan ini yang memberi-"

BUAGH... ucapan Kurama terpotong akibat lemparan sepatu dari Naruto tepat mengenai wajahnya

"Lebih baik kau cari pacar sana _Baka-Aniki-teme_." balas Naruto

Flashback End

"Jadi ini tempat kakak iparku, tidak terlalu buruk." ucap Naruto melihat kastil megah milik keluarga phenex

Naruto bersama Sirzech masuk ke dlaam istana tersebut setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh salah satu pawn milik Raiser. Naruto cukup tidak nyaman dengan beberapa pandangan kepadanya yang penuh selidik. "Oh selamat datang Sirzech- _sama_ atau lebih baik sekarang aku menyebutnya kakak ipar." ucap sosok yang menuruni tangga bersama beberapa gadis

Naruto yang melihat sosok tersebut langsung tidak menyukainya, yang benar saja jika kakaknya menjodohkan kakak perempuannya kepada cowok bajingan dihadapannya, Sirzech sendiri hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat merasakan atmosfir disekeliling Naruto, walau disatu sisi Sirzech cukup beruntung karena Naruto belum mengetahui cara menggunakan kekuatannya, jika Naruto sudah bisa dijamin ini tempat sudah menjadi tempat bersejarah.

"Bagaimana kabar mu Raiser? dan oh iya ini perkenalkan adikku Gremory Naruto dia-" ucap Sirzech terpotong melihat kecepatan Naruto yang bis dibilang terlalu cepat bahkan untuk sekelas dirinya . Sedangkan Raiser yang masih dalam posisi santai juga terkejut dengan gerakan Naruto dan Naruto sendiri langsung menghajar pipi kiri Raiser hingga terpental walau tidak jauh.

"Hei apa-apaan kau brengsek, kau mau mati." ucap Raiser tidak terima

"Sampah seperti mu tidak cocok untuk Rias- _nee_." balas Naruto

"CUKUP HENTIKAN." Teriak Sirzech yang mengeluarkan auranya "Naruto mereka sudah menikah dan kau tidak berhak ikut campur dan juga kita kesini hanya untuk melihat Raiser bukan menghajarnya." Tambahnya

"Kalau begitu aku akan menantanngnya jika ku menang dia harus menceraikan Rias- _nee_." ucap Naruto yang sudah ada disamping Sirzech dan membuat Raiser dan juga Sirzech kembali terkejut dengan kecepatan Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku setuju tapi jika aku menang kau harus menjadi budak ku selamanya." ucap Raiser

"Baik, aku setuju." balas Naruto

'Ini akan lebih sulit dibanding saat Issei melawan Raiser. dan juga sejak kapan kecepatannya bangkit bahkan bisa dibilang menghilang dikarenakan aura keberadaannya benar-benar hilang dalam sekejap, sepertinya ini harus ku laporkan kepada _tou-sama_.' Batin Sirzech melihat kecepatan adik bungsunya

Sirzech dan Naruto pun kembali ke istana Gremory, aat itu lord Greory bersama sang istri sedang menyantap makan siang mereka hingga Naruto membuka gerbang dengan kasar, membuat Sirzech menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sirzech- _kun_ ada apa dengan adikmu?" ucap sang ibunda

"Begini saat kami sedang mengunjungi Raiser, Naruto langsung naik pitam melihat Raiser bersama para peerage dan langsung menghajar Raiser bahkan menantang Raiser untuk berduel _kaa-sama_." ucap Sirzech dan segera duduk

"Dia lebih para darimu, benar-benar penderita _siscon_ adikmu itu dan dia lebih parah dari mu." ucap sang ayahanda.

"HHH... tapi aku boleh bertanya sebetulnya kekuatan Naruto itu apa ya, soalnya _tou-sama_ bilang bahwa Naruto itu istimewa, ya walau aku juga sempat tahu sedikit karena saat menghajar Riaser dan juga berlari kearahku seoalh-seolah dia memiliki kemampuan berpindah dalam sekejap bahkan aura keberadaannya juga menghilang saat dia melakukannya." ucap Sirzech

"Kau akan tahu saat kau menyetujui pertarungan Naruto melawan Raiser." ucap ayahanda

"Baiklah jika begitu _tou-sama_ dan aku harus melatih Naruto soal kekuatan power of destruction kepadanya." ucap Sirzech dan membuat sang ayahanda tersedak

"Lebih jangan kau lakukan itu uhuk. jika kau tidak mau melihat underworld itu hancur berantakan." ucap ayahanda

"Maksud tou- _sama_?" tanya Sirzech yang benar-benar bingung sebetulnya san adik bungsunya se-istimewa apa sampai-sampai sang ayahanda bisa menjamin kehancuran dunianya jika Naruto bisa memiliki kekuatan klannya

"Adikmu itu berbeda, nanti biar _tou-sama_ yang melatih adikmu." ucap ayahanda

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya pamit." ucap Sirzech

Kamar Rias

"Belum tidur." ucap Sirzech memasuki kamar sang adik

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri kan." balas Rias

"Begini, em.. gimana ya," ucap Sirzech sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok

"Jika tidak ada urusan lebih kau keluar, aku tetap tidak akan tinggal bersama 'dia'." ucap Rias

"Hhhh... baiklah lagipula nanti akan ada pertarungan kembali untuk memperjelas hubunganmu dengan Raiser." ucap Sirzech

"Maksud _nii-sama_?" tanya Rias yang bingung

"Tadi Naruto saat di tempat raiser menghajar pipinya dan menantang Raiser berduel dimana jika dia menang Raiser harus membatalkan pernikahannya denganmu." ucap Sirzech

"Lalu kenapa _nii-sama_ tidak melarangnya." ucap Rias dimana sang adik yang baru saja tinggal bersamanya harus langsung berduel demi dirinya

"Seandainya bisa juga ku lakukan, tapi ini sudah kesepakatan keduanya, dtambah aku penasaran dengan kemampuan apa lagi yang akan ditunjukkan kepada ku selainkecepatannya yang dalam hanya dalam sekejap sudah berpindah tempat." ucap Sirzech. "Kau tenang saja _tou-sama_ akan langsung melatihnya." tambahnya melihat ekspresi cemas dari sang adik perempuannya

Kamar Naruto.

'Sial sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan, aku amsih belum tahu soal kekuatan ku dan juga gerakan tadi itu masih dilaur kesadaran ku. aaaarrgghhh... harusnya aku bisa menahan diri. eh tidak-tidak aku akan meminta orang yang menjadi ayahku sekarang untuk melatihku.' Batin Naruto penuh keyakinan. 'Lihat saja akan ku habisi ku.' tambahnya

* * *

Halo _minna-san_ apa kabar, wah sudah hari senin semangat ya buat yang baru saja memulai kelasnya di kelas 1 SMP dan 1 SMA.

itu saja, Yui- _san_ out sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya


End file.
